Sleepwalker
Sleepwalker is a guardian of the Mindscape, a dimension that borders on the minds of all intelligent life. Now trapped in the mind of Rick Sheridan. When Rick sleeps, Sleepwalker escapes. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''Sleepwalker is powerful enough to lift and throws cars. His strength allows him to juggle cars with occupants with one arm. Like with his other abilities, it increases when he absorbs mental energies. * '''Superhuman Durability: Sleepwalker is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding crushing force from a fallen building, grenade blasts, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His resistance is such that he can take a punch from Hercules that sends him through the wall of a building and get up afterwards. * Superhuman Reflexes: Sleepwalker's reflexes are such that he can catch a knife in his fingers and individually warp multiple bullets from an Uzi. * Superhuman Stamina: Sleepwalker's body produces no fatigue toxins, granting him almost untiring physical stamina in all activities; his stamina is limited only by how much mental energy he contains. He doesn't need sleep and is immune to attacks that would render him, or takes effect when, unconscious. This proofs his race to the powers of even beings like Nightmare. In places that are filled with mental energy like the Mindscape, he has essentially unlimited stamina. * Superhuman Vision: Sleepwalker possesses eyes that could see greater than human limits, spotting one unusual vehicle in the city from high in the atmosphere. He can see and track something as small and fast as supersonic bullets; can see and recognize various energies and can track them, including the energies from his own Warp Gaze; can even see otherwise invisible beings like astral projections and spirits. As he can analyze the structure of snow and manipulate air molecules, Sleepwalker may also be able see at the microscopic level. * Warp Gaze: His only offensive power, with this vision-based power, Sleepwalker could alter the shape of physical objects and twist them to his purposes. Sleepwalker initially demonstrated this power by using it to distort a sidewalk to capture a criminal. His control is to the level where he can fashion an entire Spider-Man costume from raw fabric while having no knowledge of sewing. He has stated that in the Mindscape, his control is even finer and as sharp as a scalpel. With the exception of those that nullify his powers, the composition of the materials that he warps makes no difference in the ease that he can warp, freely manipulating both air and reinforced steel equally. He also used this ability once on air molecules to create a wind tunnel for faster aerial travel. While Sleepwalker can use the Warp Gaze directly on a living being, he has sworn an oath to avoid doing so because of the mental trauma it induces. Exceptions can be made in certain situations such as lethal threats, possession, and on extra-dimensional beings. When using the Warp Gaze on a possessed person, it acts to force out the possessing entity. It also reveals the true nature and banishes extra-dimensional beings like demons. * Flight: Sleepwalker has a flotation-like flight that can let him travel fast enough to chase down a car. He can increase this speed by forming a wind tunnel with his warp gaze. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Sleepwalker can heal from practically any injury by absorbing mental energy. He can absorb mental energy whenever he returns to his host or to the Mindscape. This allows him to recover from otherwise fatal injuries such as getting crushed by a wrecking ball and having his throat slashed open. * Mental Power Amplifier: As a denizen of the Mindscape Sleepwalker can enhance mental powers from psionics and magic alike by his mere presence. During the Infinity War, Professor X, Jean Grey, Psylocke, and Moondragon were able to use him as a transmitter to affect the entire population of Earth and resist Magus' control. Doctor Strange's mental magic is similarly enhanced simply by having Sleepwalker nearby. * Mental Energy Absorption: By absorbing the energy from mental attacks, he can increase his energy level. He may also absorb it from others' minds and with the use of a Mindrake. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Sorcerers Category:Secret Warriors Category:Avengers Members